Xander Berkeley
Bürgerlicher Name Alexander Harper Berkeley Manchmal auch benannt als Kander Berkeley Sternzeichen Sagittarius Körpergröße 1,83 m Ausbildung Hampshire College Leben Während seiner Zeit am Hampshire College spielte Berkeley an den Theatern der Colleges, die mit Hampshire einen Verbund bildeten. Anschließend spielte er auf regionalen Bühnen und Repertoiretheatern sowie Off-Broadway. Durch seine Mitwirkung am Stück „Early Dark“ erhielt er die Gelegenheit, nach Hollywood zu gehen. Dort etablierte er sich als Nebendarsteller in zahlreichen Fernsehserien und Kinofilmen, unter anderem absolvierte er Auftritte in M*A*S*H, Remington Steele, Miami Vice und Das A-Team. Später trat er in Gastrollen in Akte X, Emergency Room und Law & Order''auf. Letzte große Aufmerksamkeit bekam er durch die amerikanische Erfolgsserie ''The Mentalist, in der er den Serienmörder Red John spielt. In Kinoproduktionen hatte Berkeley Auftritte in Terminator 2, Apollo 13, Gattaca und Air Force One. In vielen seiner Rollen stellte er unsympathische Charaktere oder Bösewichte dar. 2001 war Berkeley als Chef der Antiterroreinheit in 24 zu sehen; 2010 gehörte er zur Besetzung der Serie Nikita. Neben darstellenden Rollen arbeitete er auch als Synchronsprecher. Xander Berkeley ist mit der Schauspielerin Sarah Clarke verheiratet, die er bei den Dreharbeiten zur Fernsehserie 24 (sie spielte Nina Myers) kennenlernte. Er betätigt sich auch als Bildhauer und Maler sowie als Maskenbildner. Filmografie *Not Born (post-production) (2018) *City of Lies (completed) ... Edwards (2018) *The Maestro ... Mario Castelnuovo-Tedesco (2018) *The Walking Dead (TV Series) ... Gregory (2016-2018) *Proud Mary (2018) ... Uncle *Shot (2017) ... Dr. Roberts *Moments of Clarity (2016) ... Artemis *Bestimmung - Allegiant, Die (2016) ... Phillip *Rene (2015) ... Rene *Zoo TV-Serie (2015) ... Ronnie 'Dogstick' Brannigan *Vorsehung, Die (2015) ... Mr. Ellis *Aquarius TV-Serie (2015) ... Police Commissioner (Staffel 1, Folge 13, 2015) *12 Monkeys TV-Serie (2015) ... Col. Jonathan Foster (3 Folgen, 2015-2016) *This Last Lonely Place (2014) ... Frank Devore *Salem TV-Serie (2014) ... Magistrate Hale *Louder Than Words (2013) ... Dr. Lansen *Small Time (2013) ... Chick *That Guy... Who Was in That Thing (2012) ... Himself *Live at the Foxes Den (2012) ... Kenneth *Longmire TV-Serie (2012) ... Jeremiah Rains *Tales of Everyday Magic (2012) ... Peter Keller *Five (2011) ... Peter *Pakt der Rache (2011) ... Lieutenant Durgan *Being Human TV-Serie (2011) ... Liam McLean (8 Folgen, 2013) *Hangover in L.A. (2011) ... Moe *Booth at the End, The TV-Serie (2010) ... The Man (10 Folgen, 2011-2012) *Luster - Das zweite Ich (2010) ... Detective Carter *Faster (2010) ... Sergeant Mallory *Below the Beltway (2010) ... McMahon *Nikita TV-Serie (2010) ... Percy (45 Folgen, 2010-2012) *Death of Socrates, The (2010) ... Socrates *Bedrooms (2010) ... Harry *Kick-Ass (2010) ... Detective Vic Gigante *Day One (2010) ... Clarke *Justified TV-Serie (2010) ... Charles Monroe / Monroe (2 Folgen, 2014) *Night and Day (2010) ... Jay Graham *Path Lights Kurzfilm (2009) ... Father *Cook County (2009) ... Sonny *Inside the Box (2009) ... Fred O'Brien *Three Rivers Medical Center TV-Serie (2009) ... 'Sarge' Harold Estes (1 Folge, 2010) *Repo Chick (2009) ... Aldrich De La Chasse *Consultants, The (2009) ... George *Year One - Aller Anfang ist schwer (2009) ... King *Secret World of Superfans, The (2008) ... Himself *Mentalist, The TV-Serie (2008) ... Sheriff McAllister (5 Folgen, 2008-2013) *96 Hours (2008) ... Stuart *Wainy Days Webserie (2007) ... Cornelius (1 Folge, 2008) *Alibi (2007) ... Lt. Adam Molnar *Perfekte Verbrechen, Das (2007) ... Judge Moran *Standoff TV-Serie (2006) ... Paul Fisk (1 Folge, 2007) *Jericho - Der Anschlag TV-Serie (2006) ... John Smith (1 Folge, 2008) *Seraphim Falls (2006) ... Railroad Foreman *Champions (2006) ... Uncle Doug *Magma - Die Welt brennt (2006) ... Peter Shepherd *Garage, The (2006) ... Doc Ruppert *Bones - Die Knochenjägerin TV-Serie (2005) ... Dr. Bankroft (1 Folge, 2007) *Closer, The TV-Serie (2005) ... Detective Curt Landry (1 Folge, 2009) *Criminal Minds TV-Serie (2005) ... Det. Hyde (1 Folge, 2008) *Standing Still - Heiraten will gelernt sein (2005) ... Jonathan *Medium TV-Serie (2005) ... Mitchell Slocombe (1 Folge, 2009) *Last Full Measure, The Kurzfilm (2004) *Boston Legal TV-Serie (2004) ... A.D.A. Rex Swarthmore (1 Folge, 2008) *Drop Dead Sexy - Totgesagte l(i)eben länger... (2004) ... Harkness *Deepwater (2004) ... Gus *Below the Belt (2004) ... Hanrahan *U-Boat (2004) als Xander Berkley ... Admiral Kentz *Stranger, The Kurzfilm (2003) ... Charly *Third Date, The Kurzfilm (2003) ... Tommy Tulip *Karen Sisco TV-Serie (2003) ... Alvin Simmons (1 Folge, 2003) *Court, The TV-Serie (2002) ... Keith Nolan (3 Folgen) *Twilight Zone TV-Serie (2002) ... Harry Kellogg (1 Folge, 2003) *Going to California TV-Serie (2001) ... Clay Shelton (1 Folge, 2001) *Wolf Lake (2001) ... Carl *China: The Panda Adventure (2001) ... Dakar Johnston *Criminal Intent - Verbrechen im Visier TV-Serie (2001) ... George Pagolis (1 Folge, 2007) *Quicksand - Gefangen im Treibsand (2001) ... Joey Patterson *Mann für geheime Stunden, Ein (2001) ... Virgil Koster *Storytelling (2001) ... Mr. DeMarco ('Non-fiction') *24 TV-Serie (2001) ... George Mason (27 Folgen, 2001-2003) *Timecode (2000) ... Evan Wantz *C.S.I. - Tatort: Las Vegas TV-Serie (2000) ... Sheriff Rory Atwater (5 Folgen, 2003-2004) *Shang-High Noon (2000) ... Nathan Van Cleef *Cherry Orchard, The (1999) ... Yepihodov *West Wing, The TV-Serie (1999) ... Franklin Hollis (1 Folge, 2006) *Tom Clancy's Netforce (1999) ... Bo Tyler *Universal Soldier - Die Rückkehr (1999) ... Dr. Dylan Cotner *Alle lieben Juliet (1998) ... George *Drei stahlharte Profis TV-Serie (1998) ... Warden (1 Folge) *Winchell - Reporter aus Leidenschaft (1998) ... Gavreau *Phoenix - Blutige Stadt (1998) ... Lt. Clyde Webber *Night Affairs TV-Serie (1997) ... Jimbo (1 Folge, 1997) *Breast Men (1997) ... Male Interviewer *Players TV-Serie (1997) ... Marcus Flint (1 Folge, 1997) *One Night Stand (1997) ... Charlie's Friend *Gattaca (1997) ... Dr. Lamar *Amistad (1997) ... Hammond *Air Force One (1997) ... Secret Service Agent Gibbs *Driven (1996) ... J.D. Johnson *For Hope (1996) ... Date #4 (uncredited)) *High Incident - Die Cops von El Camino TV-Serie (1996) ... Swat Team Captain (1 Folge, 1997) *Täter unbekannt (1996) ... Tosh *Entführt - Dein Kind gehört mir (1996) ... Curtis Harrison *Haus der stummen Schreie (1996) ... John Barrows (segment '1974') *Nash Bridges TV-Serie (1996) ... Neil Wojak (1 Folge, 1996) *Killing Game - Die tödliche Bedrohung, The (1996) ... Danny 'Figaretto' Evans *Family Thing - Brüder wider Willen, A (1996) ... Sunburned man *Apollo 11 (1996) ... Buzz Aldrin *Duplicate (1996) ... Donald Falk *Bulletproof - Kugelsicher (1996) ... Gentry *Barb Wire (1996) ... Alexander Willis *Spacetrek (1996) ... Ryan *Rock - Fels der Entscheidung, The (1996) ... Lonner (uncredited) *Fifteen Minute Hamlet, The Kurzfilm (1995) ... Shakespeare *Pointman TV-Serie (1995) ... J.W. Mainwaring (1 Folge, 1995) *Safe (1995) ... Greg White *Outer Limits - Die unbekannte Dimension TV-Serie (1995) ... Terry McCammon (1 Folge, 1996) *Heat (1995) ... Ralph *Leaving Las Vegas (1995) ... Cynical Cabbie *Apollo 13 (1995) ... Henry Hurt *New York Undercover TV-Serie (1994) ... Dr. Carl Weschler (1 Folge, 1994) *Visitors - Besucher aus einer anderen Welt (1994) ... Sherman Carson *Emergency Room TV-Serie (1994) ... Detective Wilson (1 Folge, 1998) *Crime & Punishment TV-Serie (1993) ... (1 Folge, 1993) *Bounty Hunter - Eine Frau will Rache (1993) ... James Blakemore *Good Advice TV-Serie (1993) ... Bernard (1 Folge: 2.10) *Angriff der 20 Meter Frau (1993) ... Second Man *Abenteuer des Brisco County jr., Die TV-Serie (1993) ... Brett Bones (1 Folge, 1993) *Akte X - Die unheimlichen Fälle des FBI TV-Serie (1993) ... Dr. Hodge (1 Folge: 1.07, 1993) *Punishment - Spur der Gewalt (1993) ... Russ Loring *Private Matter, A (1992) ... Peter Zenner *Blut auf seidener Haut (1992) *Wanted - Betty Lou, bewaffnet bis an die Zähne (1992) ... Mr. Marchat *Frage der Ehre, Eine (1992) ... Capt. Whitaker *Candyman's Fluch (1992) ... Trevor Lyle *Dillinger - Staatsfeind Nr. 1 (1991) ... Copeland *Mord von oben (1991) ... Wayne *For the Boys - Tage des Ruhms - Tage der Liebe (1991) ... Roberts, Vietnam *Billy Bathgate (1991) ... Harvey Preston *Space Killers (1991) ... Bruce MacNamara *Terminator 2 - Tag der Abrechnung (1991) ... Todd Voight *Grand TV-Serie (1990) ... Jeffrey (1 episode, 1990) *Detective Kid (1990) ... Monty Griswold *Law & Order TV-Serie (1990) ... Clay Pollack (1 Folge, 2005) *Short Time - Nichts als Ärger mit dem Kamikaze-Cop (1990) ... Carl Stark *Grifters (1990) ... Lt. Pierson *Blue Heat (1990) ... Fast Eddie *Internal Affairs - Trau ihm...er ist ein Cop (1990) ... Rudy Mohr *Rookie - Der Anfänger (1990) ... Blackwell *Kindermädchen, Das (1990) ... Detective *Assassin, The (1989) ... John Patrick Earl *Gesegnetes Team, Ein TV-Serie (1989) ... Carl Maxwell (1 Folge, 1990) *Fabelhaften Baker Boys, Die (1989) ... Lloyd *Showdown in L.A. (1989) ... Waingro *Träume des Wahnsinns (1988) ... Jack Torme *Tödliche Flucht (1988) ... Ez Andy *Tapeheads - Verrückt auf Video (1988) ... Ricky Fell *Kampf gegen die Mafia TV-Serie (1987) ... Ray Spiotta (1 Folge, 1990) *Omega Syndrome (1987) *Walker (1987) ... Byron Cole *Verne Miller - Staatsfeind Nr. 1 (1987) ... Cardogan *Straight to Hell - Fahr zur Hölle (1986) ... Preacher McMahon *Sid & Nancy (1986) ... Bowery Snax *Unbekannte Dimensionen TV-Serie (1985) ... Dave the angry comic (segment 'Take My Life... Please!') (1 Folge, 1986) *Model und der Schnüffler, Das TV-Serie (1985) ... Scalper (1 Folge, 1986) *Alles hört auf mein Kommando (1985) ... Kent Sutcliffe *V - Die außerirdischen Besucher kommen zurück TV-Serie (1984) ... Isaac Henley (1 Folge: 1.03) *Miami Vice TV-Serie (1984) ... Tommy Lowell (1 Folge: 4.08), Bailey (1 Folge: 5.16) *Trio mit vier Fäusten TV-Serie (1984) ... Taxi Driver (1 Folge, 1984) *Fäuste, Gangs und heiße Öfen TV-Serie (1983) ... Gillette (1 Folge, 1983) *A-Team, Das TV-Serie (1983) ... Baker / ... (2 Folgen, 1983-1984) *Himmelhunde von Boragora, Die TV-Serie (1982) ... Eric Fromby (1 Folge, 1982) *Cagney & Lacey TV-Serie (1982) ... Maurice (1 Folge, 1983) *Remington Steele TV-Serie (1982) ... Charlie (1 Folge, 1983) *T.A.G. - Das Killerspiel (1982) ... Connally *Fire on the Mountain (1981) *Meine liebe Rabenmutter (1981) ... Christopher Crawford (adult) *Falcon Crest TV-Serie (1981) ... Buzz Whitehead (1 Folge, 1984) *Hart aber herzlich TV-Serie (1979) ... Christopher Hawks (1 Folge, 1982) *Hulk TV-Serie (1978) ... Tom (1 Folge, 1982) *MASH TV-Serie (1972) ... Marine (1 Folge, 1981) Produzent *Booth at the End, The TV-Serie (2010) ... (5 Folgen, 2012) *Cook County (2009) *Consultants, The (2009) ... Co-producer Stimme/Sprecher *Son of Batman (2014) ... Kirk Langstrom *Beware the Batman TV-Serie (2013) ... Manhunter / Paul Kirk (1 Folge, 2014) *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien TV-Serie (2010) ... Warden Morgg / Trukk (1 Folge, 2010) *Superman/Batman: Public Enemies (2009) ... Captain Atom *Batman: The Brave and the Bold TV-Serie (2008) ... Sinestro (1 Folge, 2009) *Spectacular Spider-Man, The TV-Serie (2008) ... Quentin Beck / Mysterio (4 Folgen, 2008-2009) *Jericho - Der Anschlag TV-Serie (2006) ... John Smith (2 Folgen, 2008) (uncredited) *Batman, The TV-Serie (2004) ... Paul (1 Folge, 2007) *Teen Titans TV-Serie (2003) ... Mento / General Immortus / Warp (3 Folgen, 2004-2005) *Spider-Man: The New Animated Series TV-Serie (2003) ... Mayor (1 Folge, 2003) *Liga der Gerechten TV-Serie (2001) ... General Brak / Soldier / Dignitary (2 Folgen, 2001) *Rocket Power TV-Serie (1999) ... MacKenzie's Father (1 Folge, 1999) *Batman of the Future TV-Serie (1999) ... Dr. Childes (2 Folgen, 2001) *Expedition der Stachelbeeren TV-Serie (1998) ... Stoat / Barking Deer #2 (2 Folgen, 1999) *Johnny Bravo TV-Serie (1997) ... Maitre D' / Movie Star / Melvin (1 Folge, 1997) *Extreme Ghostbusters TV-Serie (1997) ... (2 Folgen, 1997) *Spawn TV-Serie (1997) ... Mike Stewart / Priest *Superman TV-Serie (1996) als Xander Berkely ... Sgt. Corey Mills (1 Folge, 1997) *Mighty Ducks - Das Powerteam TV-Serie (1996) ... Phineas T. Viper (1 Folge, 1996) *Life with Louie TV-Serie (1995) ... (2 Folgen, 1996-1997) *Tick, Der TV-Serie (1994) als Kander Berkeley ... Octopaganini (1 Folge, 1996) *Gargoyles - Auf den Schwingen der Gerechtigkeit TV-Serie (1994) ... Coldsteel / Iago (1 Folge, 1996) *Aaahh!!! Monster TV-Serie (1994) ... Snav / Snob / Urbab / Manager / Abraham Lincoln / Monster / Timmy / Grip / Driver (12 Folgen, 1995-1997) *Duckman TV-Serie (1994) ... Hans (1 Folge, 1997) Auftritte in den "The Walking Dead"-Folgen 2018 - Wrath (2018) ... Gregory (credit only) - Worth (2018) ... Gregory - Still Gotta Mean Something (2018) ... Gregory (credit only) - Do Not Send Us Astray (2018) ... Gregory - The Key (2018) ... Gregory (credit only) - Dead or Alive Or (2018) ... Gregory - The Lost and the Plunderers (2018) ... Gregory (credit only) - Honor (2018) ... Gregory (credit only) 2017 - How It's Gotta Be (2017) ... Gregory - Time for After (2017) ... Gregory (credit only) - The King, the Widow and Rick (2017) ... Gregory - The Big Scary U (2017) ... Gregory - Some Guy (2017) ... Gregory (credit only) - Monsters (2017) ... Gregory - The Damned (2017) ... Gregory (credit only) - Mercy (2017) ... Gregory - The First Day of the Rest of Your Life (2017) ... Gregory (credit only) - Something They Need (2017) ... Gregory - The Other Side (2017) ... Gregory - Bury Me Here (2017) ... Gregory (credit only) - Say Yes (2017) ... Gregory (credit only) - Hostiles and Calamities (2017) ... Gregory (credit only) - New Best Friends (2017) ... Gregory (credit only) - Rock in the Road (2017) ... Gregory 2016 - Hearts Still Beating (2016) ... Gregory - Sing Me a Song (2016) ... Gregory (credit only) - Swear (2016) ... Gregory (credit only) - Go Getters (2016) ... Gregory - Service (2016) ... Gregory (credit only) - The Cell (2016) ... Gregory (credit only) - The Well (2016) ... Gregory (credit only) - Knots Untie (2016) ... Gregory Kategorie:Darsteller: Staffel 9